Joining surfaces of similar or dissimilar materials can often require extensive processes such as applying permanent adhesives and welding. However, accessing the surfaces after joining, such as by assembly personnel or machinery, can be difficult due to the permanent nature of the adhesives and welds. Limited access to the surfaces can make repairs more difficult.
Permanent joining processes (e.g., ultrasonic welding) can require large capital expenditures for equipment and tooling. Additionally, operations can be interrupted by lengthy changeovers when equipment and tooling need to be replaced.
Reversible joining processes can also be used to join similar or dissimilar materials. For example, magnets are commonly used to join surfaces of ferrous materials temporarily, such as when transporting an object from a staging area to a manufacturing assembly line. Suction connections are also commonly used to join surfaces temporarily in material handling through the use of manual or vacuum-operated suction.
Although magnets and suction connections are reversible in nature, the bond formed can be weakened by impurities on any of the relevant surfaces, which can lead to diminished bonding in the magnetic or suction-based connection. For example, oil or dirt on a surface of a part being joined, or of a magnet or suction cup, can substantially weaken the bond formed at the joining surfaces. Additionally, air pockets present at or in the joining surfaces can lead to a potential loss of connection.